


Keep Shining On

by goopeculiar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopeculiar/pseuds/goopeculiar
Summary: "That is a preposterous amount of Christmas lights."





	Keep Shining On

 

Even if Minseok didn't have Baekhyun's address, he would have known exactly which apartment belongs to him. Minseok can see it before he even pulls up in front of the correct building, because the entire balcony is absolutely smothered by Christmas lights – warm whites, twinkling rainbows, festive figurines in red and green and gold. Not a single inch of surface left to the darkness.

As it just so happens, however, Minseok _does_ have Baekhyun's address, and so he parks his car as close to the building as he can get. He takes a moment to stand there on the sidewalk and tilt his head back to look up at the vivid display hanging ten feet above him. He can't help but let out a huff of incredulous laughter as he drinks in the sight. It's so loud and bright and completely over the top. Exactly like Baekhyun.

It's their third official date, but it's the first time Minseok has been to Baekhyun's apartment, and when Baekhyun opens the door, it occurs to Minseok that he may have overdressed for the occasion. Baekhyun is wearing one of those oversized Christmas sweaters that is kind of ugly, but not so ugly that Minseok doesn't still find Baekhyun incredibly attractive. His worn sweatpants and snowflake-speckled socks are a direct contrast to Minseok's choice of dress shirt and dark jeans, and still, Baekhyun is so, so beautiful. Even more so when his face splits in a smile. “Hey, you,” Baekhyun says. He grabs the ends of Minseok's scarf and tugs him closer to press a kiss to his cheek, just shy of the corner of his mouth.

“That is a preposterous amount of Christmas lights,” Minseok says to distract himself from the dangerous swoop in his stomach he has come to associate with Baekhyun by now. The inside of the apartment is just as garishly decorated as the outside. Rows and rows and rows of fairy lights hang in arches along the walls and on the furniture, and there's a seven foot tall fake Christmas tree shoved into a corner. It's so tall, the top of it, star topper and all, is bent against the ceiling. The entire living room is lit up as though it was the middle of the day rather than nighttime.

Baekhyun's grin is almost bright enough to compete with the decorations. “I know, right?” Arms akimbo, he glances around the room proudly. “Isn't it amazing? I love Christmas!”

“It's technically not even Christmas anymore,” Minseok points out, but Baekhyun just scoffs.

“Honey, my Christmas lasts well into January.” There's no time for Minseok to get flustered over the pet name, because Baekhyun gestures to the bag of takeout in Minseok's hand. “Now, take off your coat and let's stuff our faces before I perish from starvation.”

They eat their food at the tiny, round cafe table in Baekhyun's equally tiny kitchen. There's barely enough room for all their takeout containers, especially with the semi-wilted tulips in the cracked vase sitting in the middle of the table, but Baekhyun insists that a romantic dinner needs flowers, and when it comes to him, Minseok finds that he can do nothing but comply.

After dinner, they migrate to the living room. Baekhyun plops down on the loveseat and wraps himself up in a blanket, claiming to be cold. He has made hot chocolate, and they put on a rerun of an old Christmas movie Minseok has seen way too many times to be fully invested, and Baekhyun holds his mug between his sweater paws as he drinks, and Minseok wants to lean in and kiss the whipped cream off Baekhyun's upper lip like the male lead in a cliché-filled drama, but he doesn't. Instead, he swallows his own warm beverage and says: “This is really good.”

Baekhyun shrugs. “It's from a box. I just added the water.”

“Still good.” Minseok doesn't break eye contact as he takes another sip. “Maybe it's because your pretty hands made it.” Baekhyun shoves him playfully. Minseok thinks he looks pleased, though, judging by the way his cheeks glow faint pink under the myriad of fairy lights.

The movie is over. The hot chocolate has been consumed. At some point, Baekhyun has moved into a lying position on the couch with his legs bent at the knee, feet just barely touching Minseok. Minseok wonders to himself where to go from here. Should he suggest they watch another movie? Should he mention how late it is and just go home? Should he slide in between Baekhyun's supple thighs, bodies pressed together, and kiss Baekhyun the way he has wanted to since he first saw him walking through the doors of his coffee shop?

Baekhyun starts to shift and shimmy under his blanket. Moments later, his arm shoots up, and his pants come flying out, tossed haphazardly towards a random corner of the room. Minseok raises his eyebrows at him, while Baekhyun just wiggles his own. “This is a 'no pants, no judgment' household,” he declares. “Feel free to take yours off as well, if you'd like.” He leers lewdly at Minseok's lower body, and Minseok huffs.

“I thought you said you were cold.”

“Mhm. Absolutely freezing.” A leg is extended, and a socked toe trails slowly up the inside of Minseok's thigh. Minseok glances down at the offending foot, his throat clicking when he swallows. He looks back at Baekhyun. The expression on Baekhyun's face is a challenge. “Guess you better find a way to warm me up, then.” Oh. So that's where tonight is going. Minseok slides a hand under the blanket, up Baekhyun's bare calf to wrap around the back of his knee, and Baekhyun yelps when Minseok yanks him closer with a sudden tug, flails when Minseok pulls him into his lap by the hips. His hands clutch Minseok's shoulders for dear life. He looks so uncharacteristically dumbfounded, Minseok can't help but grin at the sight of his wide-eyed expression. “Fuck,” Baekhyun exhales. He gropes Minseok's biceps appreciatively. “Bro, you're so swole.”

“Thanks?” Minseok chuckles. “I don't know how I feel about you calling me bro right now, though.”

Baekhyun seems to have found his bearings again as he settles more firmly astride Minseok's lap. “No?” he says. “Then how about daddy?”

“How about no?” Baekhyun laughs, smile bright and eyes curved, and there's that dangerous swoop in Minseok's belly again. He runs his hands up Baekhyun's thighs, under the soft fabric of his gigantic Christmas sweater and further, and, oh. _Oh._ Minseok looks down to see the tip of Baekhyun's half hard cock peeking out from under the hemline of his sweater. All of a sudden, his mouth feels very dry. “Is this a 'no underwear' household, too?” Minseok asks, palming the naked skin of Baekhyun's ass. It's a nice ass. And that's a nice cock.

“That part's optional,” Baekhyun says breathily. “But I highly encourage you to follow the trend.” He slides his knees a little further apart on the couch to press fully against Minseok, and his fingers play with the buttons of Minseok's shirt. Minseok's crotch feels too hot, too tight, too desperate for the feeling of skin against skin. His eyes dart down to Baekhyun's lips when his pink tongue swipes over them. “Now, are you gonna kiss me or not?” Even though Baekhyun always seems to radiate confidence, there's something vulnerable in his voice now, like a slight hint of hesitance. Like he's worried Minseok would go for the 'not'. As if Minseok could ever deny him anything.

Baekhyun's mouth is soft and warm against Minseok's, and it tastes like hot chocolate when he licks past Baekhyun's pliantly parting lips. Minseok brings a hand up to cradle the back of Baekhyun's neck, to pull him in closer, to move him to right where Minseok wants him to be, and the whimper Baekhyun lets out, muffled by their joined lips, goes straight to Minseok's dick. He doesn't stop Baekhyun from undoing the buttons. Instead, he puts his mouth on Baekhyun's throat, grinds up against his ass so Baekhyun can feel exactly how hard he is. “Tell me what you want me to do to you,” Minseok rasps.

Minseok's shirt falls open to expose his chest and abs. Baekhyun's hands are on him immediately, and Minseok's belly quivers under the touch. “Fuck. Fuckin' anything, just... anything. Just touch me. Please.” His voice sounds needy and wrecked. He moans when Minseok presses his palm against his cock, hips thrusting forward of their own accord as Minseok's fingers curl loosely around him. “Fuck, you're so hot, so fucking hot.”

A hiss escapes Minseok when Baekhyun suddenly pinches both of his nipples, and the hand at the back of Baekhyun's head twists into his hair, pulling hard. “And you're a little brat, aren't you?” Minseok growls.

“I'll be whatever you want me to be, daddy,” Baekhyun teases with an impish grin that fades to make way for a gasp when Minseok starts jerking him off in earnest.

Baekhyun is beautiful. A true sight to behold. The fairy lights on the wall outline him like a halo, his jaw is slack, his mouth open in a breathy moan, his eyes never once leave Minseok's gaze, and Minseok is afraid to as much as blink because he doesn't want to miss a single second of this moment. He's still wearing jeans, and yet he thrusts up against Baekhyun in time with the strokes of his hand on Baekhyun's dick. He just can't help himself.

But Minseok is beginning to thoroughly regret his decision to wear tight pants tonight. The denim feels uncomfortable, chafing, and he needs to do something about it right away. “Wait, wait,” he says. Baekhyun lets out a displeased noise when Minseok lets go of him, but he seems to catch on when Minseok's hands fly to the button of his jeans instead.

Baekhyun reluctantly lifts himself off Minseok's lap just enough for Minseok to be able to shove his pants halfway down his thighs to release his dick from its confines, and Minseok lets out a sigh of relief as it slaps against his belly. For the first time, Baekhyun looks away from Minseok's face, dropping his eyes down his body instead to stare at Minseok's cock, and the little, breathless profanity he lets out makes Minseok smile. Baekhyun can probably feel that smile on his own lips when he surges forward to kiss Minseok again.

From there, it's both of their hands holding both of their dicks together, messy kisses that are more breath and tongue and teeth than actual lips on lips, Baekhyun rolling his hips so sinfully that Minseok feels a little lightheaded. The skin of Baekhyun's cock is hot and velvety soft as it slides along Minseok's. He's loud, just like Minseok expected him to be because he's loud in everything he does, and Minseok didn't know he had such a thing for moaning, but Baekhyun's filthy noises are rapidly pushing Minseok's towards a premature end. Or maybe it's just because it's Baekhyun.

Minseok lets Baekhyun take over stroking and puts his hands on Baekhyun's ass instead, grabbing the cheeks firmly in his palms, squeezing. He slides the tips of his fingers in between, rubbing the middle one against Baekhyun's asshole, and a shudder travels through Baekhyun's whole body. “Please,” he whispers. And Minseok presses in just enough for the tight ring to give under his finger. He scrapes his teeth against the skin of Baekhyun's throat, and Baekhyun lets out the loudest moan yet as he spills between his own fingers, dripping thick and hot on Minseok's abs.

To be honest, Minseok didn't come here tonight with the intention of fucking Baekhyun. Now, however, he desperately wants to feel that tight heat twitching around his cock. He wants to know what it feels like to be inside Baekhyun when he comes. “Really wanna fuck you,” he mumbles. Baekhyun's spent dick has gone soft. Minseok can feel it pressed to his own, which is still devastatingly hard in Baekhyun's grasp.

Sighing in content, Baekhyun pushes back against Minseok's finger, enough for it to slip down to the first knuckle. But it's dry, and they have no lube, and Minseok doesn't want to hurt Baekhyun, so he doesn't allow it to go any further than that. For now. He kisses Baekhyun, languid and lethargic, as Baekhyun switches over to simply jerking off Minseok's cock, hand still wet with Baekhyun's own release. “Maybe next time,” Baekhyun mutters.

Minseok swallows. Even the idea of a 'next time' is enough to make his heart pound. “Yeah?”

“Mh-hmm.” Baekhyun's motions are slow, almost _too_ slow, but Minseok can't find it within himself to complain when he's so busy hanging on to every single word slithering past Baekhyun's lips. “You can bend me over the kitchen table. Hold me down by the neck and fuck me until I cry. Fill me up with your fat cock.” Minseok groans. Fuck, he's got a filthy mouth on him. “Or you can carry me to bed and hold my hand and look into my eyes as we make love.”

It's such a surprising contrast that Minseok can't help the chuckle that escapes him. “That's quite the switch up, Baekhyun.”

“Fuck, I don't know.” There's a dusting of pink across Baekhyun's cheekbones. Minseok isn't used to seeing him blushing so much, but he thinks it's something he could grow to fall in love with. “I don't know, I just... I like you a lot, okay? And I want to do anything, as long as it's with you.”

Again, the swoop. Minseok swallows the lump in his throat. “Do you make a habit of confessing mid-handjob?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, grumbling about how he doesn't do this very often, and Minseok pulls him in for another kiss and tells him he likes him a lot, too. Baekhyun's hand speeds up until the dull throb in Minseok's lower belly crescendos and breaks, and he comes into the ring of Baekhyun's pretty fingers with a stuttered moan.

And with Baekhyun straddling his lap, looking soft and warm and rumpled in his too-big Christmas sweater and fuzzy socks, with a dopey smiley and bathed in the golden glow of a hundred sparkling lights, Minseok finally understands why Baekhyun likes those damn decorations so much. Or maybe it's just because he likes Baekhyun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be posted in time for christmas, but I've been too busy to write, so here it is as a belated christmas present instead, I guess?? merry christmas/happy holidays. <3


End file.
